


Relaxing Weekend

by LittleMissNicap



Series: Cabenoah Universe [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Family, POV Alternating, Romance, flirt, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Alex take a relaxing weekend getaway in Long Island with their son, Noah... but what happens after Noah takes a nap? Two shot. (Chocolate and Glasses/Cabenoah universe; Story #2 in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is inspired by a photo on Stephanie March's Instagram. I have created a Pinterest board to incorporate the pics that have inspired little stories within this 'Chocolate and Glasses/Cabenoah universe'. The link is on my profile for those interested.
> 
> As per 'Chocolate and Glasses', first POV is Olivia then the next chapter will switch to Alex's POV (which could very well ramp up to M rated). I hope readers enjoy this little two shot and take the time to let me know what they think :-)

_'The New York Times'_ newspaper broadsheet format is perfect for spying on the unsuspecting.

No, wait... the term spying is such an ugly description. So seedy and underhanded, evoking images of private investigators with trench coats, fedoras, cigarettes and snubnosed revolvers. I don't wear a trench coat or a fedora, I certainly don't smoke, I don't carry a snubnosed revolver and I'm not a private investigator. I'm a plain clothes detective recently promoted to the rank of Sergeant with the NYPD's Special Victims Unit, 16th Precinct located in Manhattan. My weapon of choice when I'm on duty? I carry a Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol on my hip... but not today.

Why not?

That's because I'm on a relaxing weekend getaway in Amagansett.

So what's with the spy-... Hang on, what can I call it instead of  _that_?

Hmm.

Let's call it... discreetly observing.

What's with the discreet observation?

My fiancée is on the other side of the sun room in the quaint little B 'n' B we're staying at, reclining on the day bed with nothing more than a navy blue cotton robe covering her body, her black framed glasses and the latest copy of  _'Vanity Fair'_  in her grasp.

That's right.

No more than 8 feet away, Alex Cabot is completely naked under that robe and I'm struggling to keep my libido in check.

But the wonderful thing is: I know Alex is struggling as well because, like her, I'm dressed in only a navy blue cotton robe, my black framed reading glasses on and the Metro section of today's edition of _'The New York Times'_  in front of my face while I sit on the comfy sofa.

What is currently keeping our raging hormones in check is our son, Noah.

He's in the middle of the sun room playing with his various stuffed toys, blocks, books and small ball, trying his best to stay awake instead of having his morning nap. He's 15 months old now and is transitioning from having naps twice a day to just once, but I have a hunch our son is fighting a loosing battle right now. Alex and I were both so overwhelmed when Judge Linden allowed us to formally adopt Noah after 6 months of fostering him instead of her initial ruling of 12 months. After being moved from foster home to foster home, Judge Linden could see that for the first time in Noah's short life, there were 2 people in a stable and committed relationship that truly cared for him. She saw that not only did we care for Noah, but we also cared for his welfare as both of us attended each and every of his progress custody hearings since I found him in a makeshift crib within a chest of drawers. The fact that Ellie Porter, Noah's biological mother, was murdered by her pimp, and no known father could be located brought no objections from Trevor Langan to stall the adoption proceedings in any way, shape or form. Alex and I aren't sure if Noah, like myself, was the product of rape from one of Ellie's johns or perhaps another pimp. What we do know is that we love him with every fibre of our being and he will grow up knowing that he is loved and wanted.

I lower the newspaper ever so slightly and look over the top of my reading glasses for what I can only describe as for the the umpteenth time to discreetly observe the woman I love. This time, I see Alex licking the tip of her finger in preparation to turn the page of the glossy magazine. Oh my god! Doesn't she have any idea the things she is doing to me right now by just licking her finger? She reminded me numerous times last night after we finished our most recent box of mixed assorted chocolates, and again this morning before Noah woke up, just how very talented her fingers, tongue and lips are. The mere thought of last night and this morning's activities makes me have to press my thighs together yet again, while I consciously bite my lower lip to suppress a moan building in the back of my throat. Without warning, Alex begins to turn her head in my direction.

Oh shit!

Did she hear me?

Did I moan aloud?!

Surely I didn't, but I can't take any chances. I shake the newspaper loudly, feigning that I'm struggling to straighten the broadsheet before turning to the next page.

We make brief eye contact which results in a coy smile from Alex before I seemingly divert my attention back to the printed words. To be honest, I don't know how many times I've reread the same 4 pages I keep flicking back and forth between in the 20 page section since we moved to the sun room after breakfast, but I'm certainly no further advanced in the section than when we sat down. Then again, I have a feeling that Alex has flicked through that entire magazine twice and not read a single article.

" _Baw_!" Noah says, his voice thick with sleep as he careens into my shin.

I move the newspaper to see Noah holding out the small red tactile ball in his hand as he rubs his face against the robe covering my knees.

"That's right, Noah. It's your ball," I reply as place the newspaper down beside me.

I go to take the ball, a little larger than a tennis ball, from his grasp. Before I can do that, Noah halfheartly lobs it towards his fluffy caramel coloured teddy bear in the middle of the room, then gives me a cheeky smile to show off his 8 teeth at the front. I shake my head as he scampers after the ball, picks it up and makes his way over to Alex after stumbling over his teddy.

"Are you sleepy?" Alex asks, taking the ball from his little hand.

"No," Noah rubs his face on Alex's robe at her knee.

"I think you are."

Noah's lack of further protest tells us both that he's about to crash.

Alex prompts, "Can Mama have a kiss?"

Noah nods as he tries to climb up on the day bed, but all he successfully does is tug on Alex's robe to reveal her calf. Alex pulls Noah up into her lap and presses a small kiss to his cheek and waits for him to plant a wet kiss of his own on hers.

"Can Mommy have a kiss too?" Alex asks.

Once again, Noah nods.

After I have removed my reading glasses and placed them on top of the newspaper, I take my cue and cross the room to my fiancée and hoist Noah up onto my hip. I wait for my own wet kiss on my cheek before pressing a small kiss to Noah's forehead. As Noah begins to gently play with the Fearlessness pendant Alex gave me for our engagement while our rings were being custom made, Alex and I exchange a knowing look that we know all too well. Without words, we both know that we will resume our 'activities' as soon as I get back from placing Noah in the crib in the other bedroom. I give Alex a lopsided smile just as she lifts the  _'Vanity Fair'_ magazine directly in front of her face. A little too directly.

I wait a moment before I turn and head in the direction of the spare bedroom.

"Liv?"

With Noah's head now resting on my shoulder, I turn back around to see Alex deliberately bend her knee so that the navy robe falls to reveal a good portion of her supple thigh.

I don't bother to try and stifle the moan this time.

"Don't be too long," Alex purrs from behind the magazine.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Alex's POV which is M-ish rated ;-). Please take the time and let me know what you think :-)

I can't help chuckling silently to myself from behind the latest edition of  _'Vanity Fair'_  as I hear Olivia moan. I knew my deliberate action and statement would bring forth such a response. She's been pretending to read that Metro section of the newspaper for as long as I've been pretending to read this magazine while we waited.

That's right.

No matter how discreetly or surreptitiously she tried, I'm well aware Olivia's been eyeing me off from the other side of the room.

How do I know?

As crazy as it sounds, I can feel her watching me. She openly observes me while I'm preparing opening or closing statements in my office... while I'm cross examining a defendant on the stand... while I do my yoga and pilates in our brand new 2 bedroom, open plan apartment... while I've been here on the day bed... and I'm sure does it while I'm asleep because I've woken up in bed with the same sensation. I don't know how else to describe it other than it's a sensation of warmth and radiated love, and I have felt it ever since I was assigned as the ADA to SVU after the Morris Commission.

I forgot what that sensation felt like when I was in Witness Protection and while I completed a year long tenure with the International Criminal Court dividing my time between the Democratic Republic of Congo and The Hague in the Netherlands, but I was reminded when I came back to New York just as there was so much uncertainty and great upheaval Olivia's life. It was my first case back at SVU, the one dealing with the Italian diplomat, that Elliott Stabler put in his retirement papers. Then all of a sudden, 2 new detectives named Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro were thrown into the Manhattan SVU mix. It was a little tumultuous between Olivia and myself during that first case, but we found our simpatico again.

Looking back on it now, it was like we had never lost it. We'd been in love with each other for so long, but only revealed our true feelings after the case resulted in a minor conviction. Olivia came to my old apartment after work to tell me Elliott had put in his papers. I held her as her emotions took over and overwhelmed her for the second time that day. Then, as I thumbed away the tears sliding down her cheeks, I kissed her without thinking. So soft and delicate but with as much love as I could muster. Maybe I was trying to take the hurt she was going through seeing she and Elliott had been partnered for 12 years? Whatever the reason, my heart decided to overrule my head that very moment. I felt Olivia stiffen in shock and I thought I'd screwed up. I was sure she was going to berate me for taking advantage of the situation or something similar, but then she began to kiss me back.

We didn't jump into a sexual relationship right away as some would assume we would, but we did share my bed and a very heavy make out session that night... and I'm happy to say we've been together in a solid, loving relationship ever since.

Sometimes I wonder if Olivia feels the same sensation when I observe her interrogating a suspect from the other side of the one way glass? What I can tell you is that I know we both radiate that love when we look at each other. We also radiate that same love when we look at our son, Noah. Olivia and I were gobsmacked when Judge Linden brought forward the opportunity to adopt him from the initial 12 months to just 6 month. We had passed our assessments with ACS with flying colours and Trevor, as Noah's legal counsel, had no objections. The day we signed and filed the adoption papers was the day we became engaged. While Noah may not have been born from either of our bodies, there is no doubt that he is  _our_  son. He is is perfect in every single way and is the flawless combination of Olivia's brown hair and my greyish blue eyes, even though he's not biologically ours. Then again, a biological child of our own was never going to happen. Olivia started perimenopause a few years ago and is now 6 months into the full transition to menopause, and I have suffered from what I now know to be endometriosis for as long as I can remember.

Even though Olivia has suffered some of the more common symptoms associated with perimenopause... hot flashes, insomnia, mood swings and headaches... she hasn't suffered a diminished sex drive whatsoever. In fact, it's increased exponentially.

Lucky her!

Lucky me!

Lucky us!

I... ...wait a moment... I have that feeling again.

Olivia's watching me.

"Are you just going to stand over there and stare at me until Noah finishes his nap?" I ask nonchalantly while I continue to focus my attention on the glossy magazine.

I wait for a verbal response but get none. A few moments later, I gasp in surprise as I feel Olivia's fingertips skating up my shin before her hand comes to rest on my bare knee. Olivia's thumb begins to brush back and forth on the joint, distracting me from my effort in pretending to ignore her. I attempt to steel myself but Liv begins to tickle me. If she moves her fingertips move to behind my knee, I'll be in fits of giggles in an instant. Just when I think Olivia's going to use her intimate knowledge of my body against me, she stills her fingers, plucks the magazine from grasp with her right hand, drops it to the floor, then resumes her featherlight touches on my knee with her left hand.

I struggle to remain nonplussed as I look up at my beautiful fiancée, "Is that all you're going to do, Liv?"

With her hand still on my knee, Olivia crouches down beside the day bed and cradles my chin with her right hand then kisses me delicately on the lips. Olivia's voice is laced with pure desire as she ends the kiss, "I'm going to do  _many_  things to you, sweetheart... starting right  _now_."

It's a pity we don't have any chocolates left from last night's activities, but that win-win situation I've mentioned before... it's about to occur again.

Oh yeah! Lucky  _us_!

I watch keenly as Olivia stands and gathers up the hem of her navy robe just a little. She bends her left knee then straddles herself on my bare left thigh, although most of her weight is on her foot still on the floor and her left knee on the day bed. Her dominant position keeps me from closing my legs. Liv leans in and kisses me once more as she begins to grind down, rocking back and forth purposefully on my thigh. I can't help surpress the wanton moan in the back of my throat as the combination of Olivia's tongue invading my mouth and the streak of her wetness building on my thigh sends my own sex drive skywards. I'd press my thighs together to lessen the throb that's building but there's no chance of that happening now.

All too soon, Olivia pulls back and ceases her rocking. I'm about to voice my protest but Olivia presses her right index finger to my lips. I can't help but kiss the pad of her finger, then pull the digit inside my mouth to the first knuckle and seal my lips around it. Olivia swallows thickly as I swirl my tongue around her finger, subtly reminding her what I did while my head was buried between her legs this morning. She remains composed as she pulls the finger from my mouth, whereas I can't help but smirk.

A smirk of her own appears on Olivia's face as she unties the belt of her robe, parts open the material to reveal her body to me and resumes her rocking. My eyes fall to her full luscious breasts bobbing and swaying in rhythm with her movements. I'm so focused on her that I'm unaware of Liv's left hand slipping beneath my robe until I feel her cupping me.

We can't help but gasp at the same time.

"So wet!" Olivia groans, obviously pleased with what she's discovered.

I can only nod weakly in response. No lover in the past, male or female, has ever made me as aroused as much as Olivia does. And I am proud to say that Olivia has told me the same about her: no past lover has ever made her aroused as much as I do.

Without any prompting, Olivia runs her fingers up and down between my swollen folds to coat them thoroughly as she hooks her right hand at robe belt and pulls it undone with ease. While Liv methodically opens my robe, she begins to tease my clit at the same pace as her own grinding. My left hand grips Olivia's hip to have that intimate connection as I begin to pinch and roll my right nipple between in fingertips. It's not the same as Olivia's mouth, but it'll do until for the time being.

With her thumb taking over the task of teasing my clit, Olivia begins to slip 2 fingers inside of me when we hear the most unexpected sound in the world...

" _Ted-dy_!"

We both scream in horror to hear Noah's voice so close to us in the middle of making love. Olivia instinctively drops her body on top of mine to protect our modesty. Thank goodness she didn't remove her robe entirely! I had always imagined getting caught having sex by one of my parents while I was going up. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd get caught by a 15 month old!

My voice is low but I don't mask my shock, "How the  _hell_  did he get out here?!"

"I put him in the crib!" Olivia's voice is just as low and disbelieving as mine, "I  _swear_  I put him in the crib!"

Taking a moment to compose ourselves, we turn our heads towards the middle of the sun room and see Noah toddling towards us, holding his fluffy caramel coloured teddy bear firmly in his grasp.

" _Ted-dy_!" Noah repeats and stops at the day bed with a cheeky smile, showing off his teeth. He begins to try and climb up on the day bed once again.

"Yeah, that's your teddy!" Olivia confirms. "Now... what are you doing out of bed, Noah? You're  _supposed_  to be having a nap!"

Noah giggles and toddles back towards his toys, allowing Olivia and myself a moment of privacy to tie our robes closed. Our libidos haven't extinguished entirely, but they have certainly shrunk back down to simmer instead of being on fire.

"Do you think the side rail of the crib has fallen down and he's got out?" I ask as I hoist Noah on to my hip before he can go any further.

"It's had to," Liv says as she slips into the nearby bathroom to rinse her hand.

I enter the spare room and I'm surprised to see the crib is exactly as it should be. Surely Noah hasn't climbed out? He's only 15 month old!

"Did you fix the rail?" Liv asks from the doorway.

"No. I haven't touched it," I reply as Noah tugs on my diamond engagement necklace from Olivia. I clasp my hand gently over his so he won't damage it.

Olivia takes Noah from my hip, "He can't have climbed out... could he?"

I can only shrug as Olivia places Noah back in the crib. We watch but all Noah does is stand and look up at us with that cheek grin we've become accustomed to.

"Get your phone," Liv prompts me.

Entering the master bedroom, I unplug my phone from the charging cord beside the bed then return to the other bedroom. Olivia has cleared a space on top the chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

Liv takes my phone and sets up its video recording mode, "He hasn't tried climbing out while I've been in here, but I think we might catch an escape artist in the act if we leave the room."

We go through the ritual of tucking Noah in and bidding him 'goodnight' before exiting the room and returning to the sun room. Without a moment's hesitation, I pin Olivia against the wall and kiss her. I hear the tiny inhale of her breath through her nose as my tongue comes in contact with hers. I want nothing more than for Olivia to slip those fingers back inside me, seal her lips around my clit and make me come undone over and over again.

"I wanted to return this mornings's favour," Olivia laments as our kiss ends.

"He might be having a second burst of energy at the moment, but I'm sure we can tire Noah out and resume our... activities... after lunch. Maybe we take him down to the beach for a little while?"

Olivia is about to say something but we hear a familiar giggle before Noah crashes into our legs. Liv scoops up our son into her arms and we go back to get my phone. A couple of taps of the screen and we watch as Noah gets up once we have left the room and moves to the corner of the crib. The first couple of times are unsuccessful, but eventually he climbs over the rail. We're both shocked as lowers himself then drops to the floor on his diaper padded butt, picks himself up and exits the room.

I gasp, "You cheeky little monkey!"

"Looks like someone doesn't need the rails any longer," Liv begins to tickle Noah.

Noah squeals and wriggles in her arms before Liv places him down on his feet. In an instant, he's off towards his toys in the middle of the room.

"So much for a relaxing weekend," I say, wrapping my arms around Olivia's waist and heading towards the middle of the room.

Olivia gets down on the floor next to Noah, then helps me to do the same. She turns to me and smiles, "No perps, no court... Just you, me and our son. I think it's the most relaxing weekend we've had in a long time, Alex."

I lean over and kiss Olivia on the lips once again. I can't disagree with my fiancée whatsoever. This  _is_  the most relaxing weekend in a  _very_  long time.


End file.
